


Oh bloody hell...

by LipiMoon



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Bloody fingers, F/M, Fingerfucking, I am warning you cuz idk period blood and period is nasty sometimes..., Period Sex, Realistic, Realistic period, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: Inspiration: https://slashersass.tumblr.com/post/166700053831/ok-so-how-would-the-slashers-treat-their-so-when





	Oh bloody hell...

“FUCK!”

You mid-yelled when you unrevealed the blankets on top of you to see blood being pooled around your thighs, waist and some smears up to your hip. You got off your bed as the blood dripped onto the floor, and so you tiptoed to the restroom which was at the end of the hallway. 

Tears began to swell up as it now fell down your cheeks, cheeks beginning to heat up also. You closed the door softly as it was still the middle of the night, you had just woken up due to sudden matted wetness underneath you.

You cried because this isn't even your house, it was Michael Myers. You were bleeding and leaving a trail, you felt grossed out and even embarrassed. You peeled down your bottom wear and your blood-soaked panties. Your nose scrunched up at the faint disinterest smell of it, as the blood dripped onto the floor. You left it on the toilet seat as you opened the cabinets underneath the mirror, remembering plastic bags being left there for the trash cans. You reached out to a rolled up plastic wrap, ripping three out and throwing the roll-up back in place with a soft thud. You didn’t even bother to close the cabinets, you were crying silently, so you use the three plastic bags to put the icky clothing into it. While you were opening the bags, the tummy began to ache and it hurt so bad. You leaned forward a bit, placing your hand softly on where the cramps are happening at. You hated moving around so much while the cramps were doing its sinful work. 

You opened up one plastic bag and with your other hand you reached out to grabbed the dirty clothing, you shoved it in there with disgust. Once the clothing was successful in it, you opened another one and inserted it with the plastic bag containing the clothes. You repeated once more as you finally finish it until you felt an unsettling presence near the door frame, making you slowly turn your head at the shadow.

You dropped your bag as you yelped and clutched to your heart as you had gotten a bit of a jump scare, it was Michael. You blushed immediately as you pulled down the edges of your shirt to cover your bloody part, it was streaming down your legs, pooling on the floor for every second you stand still. You were already crying, with the horrible cramps, and so a sudden headache appeared on your forehead due to your own dumb mistake of not even keeping track of your period so you would not create a huge mess, but you sobbed even more loudly. You let go of the shirt, revealing your naked lower body as you palmed your face and bawled at your palms.

“I-I’m sorry!! I made a mess at your house, a-and I can’t stop b-bleeding...T-this period is the worst!!” You grumbled out loudly of your shame and just continue crying after that, you felt like a little kid getting scolded or being yelled at by a parent. While you just stood there, bawling your eyes out, you felt a rough hand grabbing your left arm, tugging you rather a bit harshly, exiting the both of you from the restroom. You stared at Michael dumbfounded as he leads you both down the hallway that shows the staircase to descend downstairs into the living room. You wanted to speak out your confusion but settled on just sniffling your face and wiping your tears with a free hand. As you lower your head while being escorted, you realized that you were still naked in your bottoms so you blushed and immediately voiced out your concern.

“W-wait, Michael, I’m naked in my bottoms and I’m leaving a trail!! Michael, it’ll stain…” You whisper the last part as you know your reasons would be falling on deaf ears.

Once you reached the bottom stairs, he dragged you nearby the couch, first himself sitting down then harshly tugging you down onto his lap. You struggled to be at least in a comfortable position and so once Michael lessen his hold, you manage to comfort sitting on his lap positioned as if being cradled like a baby. Michael, like a stealthy snake, wrapped his arms around your hips and you gripped, with both of your hands, on both of his arms, wanting freedom.

“Michael, it’ll stain.” You spoke slightly loud with your face red, expressing concern with a slight anger, though with a cramp coming back to wound you again, you lowered your head and clutch to your lower stomach. You gave up with a sigh and leaned onto Michael, rubbing to soothe the cramps a bit. Michael, with his one arm, still encircle around your hips, used his now free arm to reach towards a remote TV that was nearby you both were it was last time discarded. He simply turned on the TV, and left it like that, just absentmindedly watching whatever it showed and it turned out to be a cartoon show too. Michael put back his other arm to be wrapped around your hips, his right hand stroking your bloody thighs while the other hand just kept his hold on your hips. You shivered of his soft circled strokes of his right thumb on your thigh which is now in goosebumps. You just sat there on his lap, feeling your tears softly sliding down your cheeks silently when the cramps were beginning to make you almost cry out in pain. You felt your bottom lips tremble and you drew out a quiet but long whine, so you snuggled close and you wished Michael can make this pesky pain going away, to stab it away with his knife. Your thoughts began to wonder about how to solve the cramps without any pills because of course, you don’t have any. While you were searching for any solutions to the almost increasingly unbearable pain, you felt a soft brush against your clit.

Immediately, you looked down, with a soft moan drawn out your lips, and saw that his right hand had snaked rather too close to your pussy, his thumb stroking your sensitive clit. When your emotions being twice at large, you were already feeling your pussy pooling wetness beside your period. Michael, that bastard, just kept his stare ahead, as if not knowing what he was doing was a mischievous thing to do. You haven’t had period sex with him before but you had told him of your emotions being much more expressible and sensitive, so he had to remember that. You softly ground against his thumb, wanting to reach out to his hand and shove his fingers in your now aching hole, but of course that just slows down the process of you getting to be eventually fucked out of your mind. You tried to keep your own emotions check but with a hard press from his thumb, you moaned out and tried to push roughly back against his large thumb. You whisked your head at Michael and grabbed a hold of his collar, aching with lust.

“P-please…” You whisper to Michael, trying to say it near his masked ears. Of course, no response, but then after a minute his head turned silently at you, and with his grip lessen, you took that as an option to sit correctly on top of his lap, your naked knees beside each side of his hips. You straddle on his lap, trying to grind hard against his crotch. You were never good with turning him on, but you were, apparently, quite a tease even though you were just plain innocent during those past times with Michael. Nonetheless, his large hands went towards your ass as he grabbed them, and pulled at your soft flesh, how it felt so nice against his scarred rough palms. You lowered your head and continued grinding against him, just to lessen your cramps which are beginning to work, but of course, you needed more. You felt your pussy ground onto something rather more harden and protrude thus you felt your mouth watered. You pressed against Michael's harden penis against your clit and you cried in bliss. Michael's hands were so slow with his movements but the pressure was rough, like for example, how you didn’t notice his raised hand and how it slapped against your ass with a loud smack. You cried out a bit, wincing but your pussy said otherwise. You arch your body to lean your ass more towards his large hands in which he gladly devours it. 

Michael massaged your soft cheeks while you snuggled your face against his neck, your moans expressing out of your emotional feelings. You felt Michael's hands slide towards your front now, upwards underneath of your breasts. He curled his fingers to grasp your breasts and pressed hard against your nipples until he pulled them and circle them between your nipples. You moaned out at each tweak, pull and flick, making you want to yell out your need so badly. Michael kept his time, and eventually pulled your shirt upwards and roughly removing it, you gasp and felt your hair widely being more a mess and you wouldn’t even care about it.

Your shaky hands reach to the buttons on his overalls and silently you began to unbutton it, you felt nervous, seeing his body. You sure as seen it a bunch of times but god, his silent aura always made you nervous, you tried to ignore it all and focused on the now revealed scarred torso in front of you. You felt flabbergasted and began to stroke and press against his well-toned body, sliding your fingers against every creak and ridges. You began to unbutton more when your hands lowered down to something more wonderful to your lustful eyes. You pulled out his hardened penis, more than average and rather thick, making you gulped nervously every time you lay eyes on it. Your hands can't even circle around it so you stroke the tip first, with both of your hands, smearing his pre-cum around his tips and on your fingertips. You felt Micheal single hand dipped down to your pussy, his thumb rightfully placed against your clit and his long fingers nearing your hole. You lowered your hands down to the shaft of his dick and rubbed there, which in response, his middle finger plunged deep into you, making you shout in pleasure. 

“M-Michael...haa….I’m a good girl…” You whispered to his ear in desperate need of more of his fingers, making you rubbed his shaft up and down with more pacing. You lifted your pussy up a bit so Michael can comfortable finger fuck you with his single finger. Michael long finger withheld, revealing bloody and sticky clots residue attach to it and he did not mind it one bit. You notice his head lowered down to look at the sticky residue on his finger and that made him plunged it right back and began to finger fuck you at a slow pace. You cried out at each drag and his hard press against your favorite spot but he was obviously slow. You immediately bounced on his one finger and you felt his other free hand reached towards your ass, pulling your cheeks harshly that made you stopped and cried out in pain. He knew spanking wouldn’t do much of a job, so he pulled your soft cheeks with a hard pull, making a bruise that would soon appear. Your whole body shivered and you just continued your stroking and so Michael now returned with his slow pace. You whimpered and groaned with his slow fingering until he inserted another one, a burning yet delicious ache in your hole that made you cried out loudly. You didn’t bounce on him again, and so with Michael waiting for a minute of your mistake to appear, that didn’t happen, so he started to begin with an earnest fingering pace that was good for your soul. You had to stop your stroking, to release your aching moans and with a lick of your lips, you continued your stroking on him. You felt the veins of his penis and his soft skin that wasn’t as bad and dismantled as the rest of his body. Michael rose your ass furthermore while you let him lead your aching pussy underneath the head of his hot penis. With your body a bit higher, it was closer to have your breasts near his face, though you sometimes wonder if he is more of an ass guy than a breasts guy. As your pussy was placed a bit smudge on top of his penis, your blood leaked down to his penis and of course, Michael watched and so you bit your bottom lip, still rather embarrassed. It was quickly erased as with another hard tug from your ass cheeks, the head of Michael’s penis popped into your pussy and you shouted in pleasure. 

“OH!...fuck…” You ghostly whispered that last word to yourself as the cramps began to disappear, you wiggled your hips like a childish kid. You felt drunk with a dosage of the need to be filled with his warm cock. You wanted to lower yourself down quickly, but you knew who was the boss. Michael decided to leave you with your wiggling as long as you didn’t proceed the fucking any further. His right thumb went back to your clit, while his left hand stroked your ass and gave nice small rough spanks. It was a spark of joy adding to your quivering pussy. Michael began to move his right palm across your skin, smearing your blood against your hips and ass. You didn’t notice or mind at all, but you’ll definitely take a bath later. You had to lower your head a bit but still in front of Michael's face, his left hand grasped at your hip and tugged you further inside his cock. He stretched you well enough to cause a sore later on but you whined and arched for more similar pain on your insides, you began to twitch a bit as your pussy hit at Michael pelvic, finally felting up Michael's entire cock, his pubic hair brushing against your clit. You were tearing up, but not in sadness, but in the desperate attempt to keep your emotions in check, every touch, stroke and ghostly movements were hypersensitive on your ass. Michael made no movements for another long minute and you decided to start moving as Michael laid back and enjoy the show. You pumped Michael cock with your bloody hole as with a simple grinding made a squishy noise from your overly wetted crotch. You seeped out blood and Michael just kept his focus on his bloody dick being devoured by your pussy. You felt your insides being massaged and it felt so fucking blissful, you bounced a bit harsher than your usual pace as you ground your spot roughly against Michael harden head, the edges of his head rubbing against your insides. Your breasts began to bounce as you started a nice pace of fucking, already feeling yourself about to cum but you felt Michael hand on your hips gripping harshly to lower your pace, you must have gotten too out of hand. Michael always keeps your pacing in check, despite his dick and lusty mind needing to blow fuck your brains out, but he took his time. Your hands were pressed against his somewhat cold torso to keep you balanced while you were getting your pussy thoroughly massaged. Your breasts bounced a slight while you were fucking and grinding against his hot heavy dick, you felt like a dirty whore on how your bloody pussy made a lot more extra and loud noises. Every time you slap your pussy to his dick, it’ll make a loud squelching noise and every time you pulled back, your blood just drips out more, dirtying Michael thighs and his pubic hair. It was dirty and you were loving it, your period making you really sensitive, so you felt like you were in heaven. You began to pace even faster as you sang out your pleasure. You didn’t hold back on your voice as it echoed within the empty house with Michael’s name, groans, moans, grunts, and whimpers escaping your flushed lips. Your body felt warm and so does Michael, You shake your body on top of him while he enjoyed your movements, so his spankings became more frequent and that just makes you jerk a bit and pace up your fucking. Your breasts were bouncing already and felt near your reach but once you went back to settle you pussy against Michael pelvic, filled to the brim with his penis, Michael’s left hand on your hip just kept his hold with a hard pressure against your soft and fragile skin. You gasp out in shock as your closer to cumming was slowly dying down and so you opted to grind, you both knew it wasn’t going to bring it closer to orgasm but it kept you near the edge. Your tears slide down your red and puffy cheeks as it was annoying but kept the fun a bit longer, once Michael single death grip was lessened and settle on your ass, you began to bounce again, bringing up the wonderful heavenly feeling on pounding on Michael cock. You heard his unmistakable low grunts and his head would sometimes sway as if checking on you. You didn’t look at him but just stared at either his torso or Michael cock disappearing whenever you lower yourself down harshly to get the big spark of pleasure.

You felt yourself opening your mouth wide but no noise coming out, in desperate shock as you pounded yourself down to get the perfect hit on your G-spot that your single hand reached out to rub your clit furiously. You closed your eyes, gritted your teeth as you arch your back a bit to aim again on the perfect brush against your joyous spot. You sweated, bled on and salivated all on Michael. Your mind was hazy and filled with lust, you just didn’t know who you are anymore, all you know you need to be fucked just like that and so you expressed your lustful side to Michael, all for Michaels dead eyes to see. You gasped out to Michael to let you cum, so you were begging to cum.

“Michael! P-please, pleaseee~, let me cum, I-I’m your fuckhole, t-this is all yours so please!!” You opened your glossy eyes to stare at those black holes of the mask as you give all your attempts to reach his ears, in which, Michael just reached out to your clit and rubbed it furiously. As you are towering on top of him, he glanced upwards a bit towards your face, cocking his head as his eyes witness your orgasm finally coming through. You were screaming as that furious rubbing against your clit made you pound away on top of him, the slapping sticky noises that were drumming throughout the empty house and the TV lights staining over both of your bodies. You felt your mind about to blackout due to the immense pleasure that once you were rubbed enough and cum around Michael penis, you felt your whole body slumped against and simply blacken out. Michael has gotten his fill as the moment you passed out, he pulled you out to cum against your pussy and your ass. You felt your genitals warm before you were near the edge of passing out.

You were awoken to find yourself on the couch again, but laying down, the TV was still on with its muted background. You began to rustle a bit to move as you now knew you draped with a blanket until you felt a squeeze around your tummy and so you looked up a bit to see Michael staring blankly ahead at the silent TV. You lowered your head to look at the cartoon show that was still going on, you felt calmed and relaxed. You simply let yourself lay there snuggled to death by Michael with the blankets warming your body up, Michael's house was really cold anyway. You pouted as you already wanted to go to the bathroom to wash up, but fuck, you were sore. You looked ahead of the TV, your slight baggy eyes seeing the window behind the TV, revealing that it's still nighttime. You sighed and decided to take a shower, and probably Michael, right in the morning so you snuggled back against Michael and draped your arms on top of Michaels arms that were wrapped around you. You felt yourself beginning to fall asleep, hearing Michael's beating heart was nullifying you to drowsiness. You were naked against Michael and still bloody, and that reminded you something.

You should probably do this period sex thing again, that was fucking awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be on Halloween but I had to recheck my stories and obviously, I didn't have time and also the next day. I'm late but oh wells. I wanted to prolong this more but I have to finish up my 4th chapter on the Jason series and two other Roadhogs fic. I am really slow but I do get the job done. I hate that I am busy this school year when I really want to write or do the stuff I wanna finish...anyways Happy Halloweens! (even tho I'm late haha...)
> 
> P.S. I would love criticism pls. NOT " This fic sucks" or anything similar negative. That isn't a criticism, you have to specifically point out my mistakes and what I can do to change that to approve my writing better and not confusing.


End file.
